Autour d'un verre
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Tour Stark, un soir. Un Loki banni et prisonnier de son corps féminin, un Tony buvant seul un verre. Deux âmes confrontant leurs émotions le temps d'un échange. PWP, O.S.


_Chanson d'écriture/lecture, conseillée : Crystal Castles - PLAGUE_

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. _

* * *

_Il était devait être environ 1h46 et tout le monde dormait. Excepté le propriétaire de la tour qui avait décidé de se verser un verre en solitaire. Il était submergé par ses pensées. Il pensait à une femme. Au désir qu'il ressentait envers elle. A cette obsession qui s'était créée ces dernières semaines. Et ce besoin pressant de sexe. Il s'était surpris à associer cette notion à elle. Oui, depuis quelques jours, dès qu'il la voyait, il faisait attention à la façon dont il croisait les jambes, se donnant un air « détendu ». Le simple fait de la voir faisait monter une vague d'excitation en lui. Il y a quelques jours, il avait dû s'absenter pour calmer discrètement sa violente érection. A ce point là. Oui, il pensait à cette femme qui n'en était pas réellement une à vrai dire. Et ce n'était ni Peeper, ni Natasha. C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne savait que faire. Le silence dans lequel il était plongé fut soudain rompu par une voix aux intonations hautaines et méprisantes. Beauté de sorcière. Beauté froide. Dangereuse et envoutante. C'est ce que Tony s'était dit en le voyant la première fois comme ça._

_« Qu'est ce que tu bois ? »_

_Une vague exclamation de surprise traversa le visage de Tony. Instinctivement, il croisa les jambes sous le comptoir. Assis à son bar, il vit Loki tranquillement s'installer en face de lui. Seul le feu artificiel éclairait les lieux et l'éclat des flammes glissait sur les traits fins du jotun sous sa peau d'Ase. Il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante. Mais les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge._

_« Whisky. Que fais tu hors de ta tanière ? »_

_« J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil moi aussi. Et tu me dois toujours un verre Stark. »_

_Un ricanement forcé. Le playboy esquissa un sourire avant de poser un autre verre sur le comptoir. Il versa deux doses généreuses de whisky avant de trinquer. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se raidir. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi tendue face à Tony ? Elle avait du mal à respirer. Les premiers verres furent bus sans un mot. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils s'enivraient en silence. De ce que dégageait l'autre. Le liquide ambré était traversé de cette lumière tamisée qui éclairait faiblement le bar. Assis de l'autre côté, Tony regardait la courbe de sa nuque, ces mèches éparses dans lesquelles il aurait aimé plonger ses doigts. Il se surprit à imaginer le contact de sa bouche contre cette peau pâle, presque pure. L'autre sentait son regard sur lui. Et curieusement, elle appréciait. Mille pensées la traversaient à cet instant. Ils savent que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y eut plus d'eau de feu. Alors Tony sortit une bouteille de vodka. Limpide et cristallin, l'alcool russe glissa dans leurs gorges. Loki soupira et posa doucement son verre à côté de celui de Tony. Cette main…qui serait si facile de toucher, ces doigts qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser. Elle rompit le silence dans un murmure._

_« Tu me surprends, je ne croyais pas les humains capable de tenir autant. »_

_« J'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et pas que dans celui là d'ailleurs. »_

_Loki plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et passant sa main au dessus du comptoir, posa lentement ses doigts sur son torse, là où la lueur du générateur ARK traversait le t-shirt. Tony se sentit profondément troublé à ce contact. L'appareil pesait soudain lourd dans sa poitrine. Machinalement, il regarda son verre vide. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans ces yeux qui brillaient habituellement d'une haine glaciale. Et pourtant, un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ils se tournaient autour depuis son arrivée. Sa respiration était étrangement calme. Il sentait ce qui allait arriver. Mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se lancer. _

_« Tony. Raconte-moi. » _

_C'était la première fois que Loki l'appelait par son prénom. Elle voulait alors il se confia. Tony lui parla de la trahison qu'il avait subit. De toutes les trahisons en fait. Celle de son mentor. Celle de Pepper. Et ainsi de suite. Evitant de parler explicitement de son réacteur ark. Elle ne disait mot. L'écoutant avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'affection dans le reflet de ses yeux verts. Qui y ressemblait. Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une main froide qui entourait sa nuque. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. C'était le Dieu du chaos. Du mensonge. Leur ennemi. Il allait se faire tuer. Forcément. Le dieu le regarda quelques secondes, puis doucement, resserrant peu à peu l'étreinte de ses doigts, enfonçant lentement ses ongles dans la peau de l'ingénieur, elle se pencha vers lui en attirant son visage à elle. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entrouvrit la bouche. _

Je te veux.

_L'avait elle dit ou l'avait elle pensé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans ce baiser qui le privait peu à peu d'air, le savoura dans un plaisir coupable jusqu'à ce que Loki le rompe et replonge ses yeux dans les siens. Son souffle était rauque. Ses yeux irradiaient. Il y brillait l'éclat du désir. Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écarta. Il ne devait pas. Il se leva, s'écarta du bar et voulu dire quelque chose, partir sans se retourner, prendre une douche pour se remettre le cerveau en place, s'éloigner d'elle, ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Mais les mots restaient bloqués. Et se tissait en lui cette évidence inacceptable. _

Je te désire.

_Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. La barrière était brisée. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour. Et tout s'accéléra brusquement. Toute leur retenue se brisa. Tony emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de son ennemi qui glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, griffant son dos avec la passion et la rage qui sont propres au désir contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler étroitement autour de lui et réduire à néant le peu d'espace restant entre leurs corps. Je ne dois pas faire ça, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue en fait, se maudit Tony dans un dernier éclat de conscience. Enfin, il tenait ce corps entre ses bras._

_« Tony. »_

_Il sentit sa peau frémir d'impatience. Il ne voulait plus résister. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser et lorsque la porte se ferma d'un violent coup de pied, il la plaqua rageusement contre le mur. Elle resserra encore plus l'étau de ses cuisses dans un halètement rauque. Ses baisers étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait pût connaître auparavant. Sa bouche et son corps dégageaient une froideur presque brûlante, marquant par endroit sa peau de petites engelures. Mais pas une seule seconde il ne trouva cela désagréable. Sa bouche aspirait l'air par saccades, prenant et donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il aimait terriblement cela. Les vêtements eurent tôt fait d'êtres « ôtés » avec fébrilité et précipitation. Il promena sa bouche sur ce corps avide de plaisir, glissa avec volupté sa langue dans son intimité humide. Son gémissement coulait comme un nectar précieux dans ses oreilles. Il agrippa ses cuisses avec force, la pointe de sa langue se faufilant plus profondément dans le dieu. Elle l'animait de sentiments contraires, de sensations encore inconnues. Sa respiration était rapide et d'une chaleur glaciale. _

_« Je veux te goûter. »_

_Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent s'échapper un soupir glacé. Il s'agrippa aux draps. Elle jouait de sa bouche divinement. A quoi tu t'attendais pensa Tony, c'est un dieu, idiot ! Il sentit son corps être secoué par un violent spasme et se mordit les lèvres. Et lorsqu'il le pût, il s'enfonça d'un seul coup en elle dans un soupir soulagé. Et la pressa de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle se cambra. Il l'appela dans un cri de délivrance._

_« Loki ! »_

_Son corps. Elle était glaciale. Elle était brûlante. Elle était glace et feu mais aussi tristesse et rage et tout cela à la fois. Son corps était froid mais ses gestes étaient empreints d'une chaleur inattendue, sa voix avait des intonations rageuses mais l'éclat d'une blessure luisait dans ses yeux. Cette nuit là, Tony Stark fit l'amour d'une manière sauvage, brutale, presque violente avec une partenaire aussi dangereuse qu'inattendue. A la voix aussi dure que suave._

_« Brise-moi Tony. Fais-moi hurler. »_

_L'ordre fut exécuté. Il ne se reconnut pas. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leurs gestes, aucun raffinement. Les draps furent trempés, les corps se projetaient, des mots crus et humiliants fusèrent en même temps que d'inattendus mots d'amour. Loki lui faisait découvrir un tempo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial en elle. En lui. Et d'incroyablement désespéré. Il pouvait le sentir en ses gémissements. Il pouvait le distinguer à travers le plaisir dans ses yeux qu'elle détournait constamment. Ne pas affronter son regard. Garder le contrôle. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Alors il promena ses mains sur elle dans des caresses passionnées, il la serra contre lui sans cesser de bouger. Il aurait voulu lui transmettre de sa force, la consoler, mais ne savait comment faire. Elle l'embrassa avec fièvre et violence. Comme pour taire ses songes. Et ils continuèrent longtemps leurs jeux. L'orgasme arriva par surprise de manière fulgurante. Elle prononça son prénom dans un appel d'air étouffé. Leurs cris se mêlèrent à l'instant fatidique, ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit aux oreillers défoncés. Et aussitôt ils plongèrent sans un mot dans un sommeil sans rêves. _


End file.
